Kiss Me!
by Jaimiisaholly
Summary: He smirks at her, plays with her, teases her, frustrates her, picks on her, and confuses her.. But whenever did she see herself, Ginny Weasley, holding Draco Malfoy as he cried with her?


**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**-

* * *

**_Kiss _**  
_Me!_  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_Summery: He smirks at her, plays with her, teases her, frustrates her, picks on her, and confuses her.. But whenever did she see herself, Ginny, holding Draco as he cried with her?_**

A/N: WOO.. My first Draco and Ginny story.. I hope you like it, it wouldn't get off my mind till I wrote it down on paper.. gah.. I will report to you that this INDEED IS A 3 CHAPTER STORY! I'm sorry but it was quick great idea and I don't want to forget about my other stories, which I should be writing about now... anyways, enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_  
_**_Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass.. _****_  
_**_**It's about dancing in the rain.** _

_Chapter One_

Cool almost white blonde hair blew softly in the summer breeze, and he shifted slightly, his back getting stiff against the tree. His Slytherin robes were off, and he was surprisingly in Muggle clothes. This blonde wore a tight pair of black yet baggy jeans, and a white muscle shirt. Once and a while his eyes would peak through his eyelashes, and the frosty bluish green orbs returned under them. Needless to say, this was a very interesting sight to come across; Draco Malfoy being human. Draco sighed heavily and fell onto the grassy lawn with a thump, not wanting his back against the thick cherry tree any longer. Not only was it interesting but kind of.. Beautiful. He was peaceully taking a nap under a blossomed cherry tree, his robes thrown to the side, his Slytherin blokes not even near him, and a content expression on his face.

Ginny Weasley couldn't keep her cinnamon eyes off him.

In Merlin's name, why the hell was Draco Malfoy being so damn human lately. Was it because he finally grew up, and shoved away his cronies, finally realizing what foolish blokes they really were? Was it because the Malfoy Manor looked more cheerful, there were pictures of it in the Witch Weekly? Or was it the fact his father was reported missing, no one, not even the defeated Death Eaters knowing his where abouts?

No one could explain it, when the Malfoys seemed to appear more relaxed, as if a breath they held for too long was released. Was there more to Draco Malfoy's father than everyone knew?

Ginny sat there, lying on her stomach; eyes squinted against the harsh rays of the September sun. She too had grown over the long summer holidays. Her once orangey hair was now a deep rich royal red, so pure and so elegant her mother was so surprised the morning she woke up with her hair change. Not only had the littlest Weasley's hair change, but also she grew taller in height and width. Curves missing were now there, smooth and gracefully placed. Her breasts more round and a little bigger, a bit of a more feminine look than before. She was brought out amazingly, and her mother said it was a Woman thing in their family.

Ginny was well aware of this, and did appreciate them, but didn't use it to her advantage like other girls.. She wasn't into the whole 'sex' thing, she preferred to wait, and she didn't mind doing it. Harry, well, she wanted him to be the first, but decided it as a no.. He soon was lost into Hermione, finally releasing the hidden feelings for her. Her brother Ron fell in love with Hermione's old best friend: Shannon Reckin, a Muggle from next door to her.

She was happy her brother finally found someone, and wasn't afraid of expressing himself anymore.

But that was not the reason she was out here. Ginny was under the impression that, Draco Malfoy as the new Head Boy, was-

"Weaslette, you might want to get your eyes checked. That or stop squinting at me, I know I'm beautiful."

Huffing, she pulled herself to her feet. Draco watched from the corner of his eye, how she flicked her hair into a messy ponytail and continued walking on the grass up to the castle, her shoes in her right hand. Sighing, closing his eyes again, a wiggling feeling in his heart. He went into a small thirty-minute nap, completely forgetting about the open book beside him.

* * *

It was around 11 p.m. and she just finished having a soothing bath, in the Prefects bathroom of course. The bathtub with all the different taps is what she adored most. But the beautiful giggly mermaid portrait, right about the tub, nerved her. Did the blonde ever stop giggling, saying she was a ripe young woman? Rubbing her temples to relax, she decided to gather up her clothes and head back up to the Gryffindor tower. Tucking her school robes under her arm, her light green muscle shirt clinging to her moist body along with her grey thin sweats, she opened the bathroom door.

Peaking her head out, looking both ways to make sure no one was there, she stepped out of the room. Her hair was still thickly wet, and its combed tresses slicked to her back, making her shirt wet. It was cool in the hallways, the warmth hardly could have compared to the Prefects bathroom. She shivered and crossed her arms over her chest, reminding herself she wasn't wearing support since she was about to sleep.

Ginny's feet felt numb, the marble floor beneath her completely chilled. They should have Muggle heating in the corridors, she mused to herself. It was dark but thankfully they had lanterns with magical candles in them- they were only lit during the Head boy or girl rounds. Her creative mind chuckled, picturing Hermione stuck with the pesky blonde of her heart.

Of her heart? Ha, never-

Suddenly a warm and strong pair of arms backed her up against the corridor wall, the lanterns out of reach, making where she was, dark. Her sudden heart attack made her breathe heavy, husky sounding almost. A aroma of leather and forest filled her lungs, and the soft tresses of hair dangling on her forehead gave everything away. Draco Malfoy had her pinned to a wall, practically naked underneath her clothes.

Realizing her position, him standing between her legs, arms pinned against the wall and his dreadfully arousing breathing above her head; she started to squirm and growl in the back of her throat.

"Let me go, Malfoy." Ginny rumbled in her throat, half wanting not to move.

The Slytherin chuckled softly, the sound pounding her heart faster. Oh how she hated when he did this, teased her, playing with his power over her. She never wanted this truly, if this was a position about a year ago, she would have kneed him and been on her way.. But now.. Draco Malfoy wasn't a word she spitted out, unless it was when he meanly teased her or got her blood boiling in frustration at his remarks. He never teased her about her family, maybe her own family traits, but nothing rude. This is what captured her attention.

"You don't want me to, do you Weaslette?" He quipped, his mouth dangerously close to her ear.

His attractive and devilish body curved into hers, crushing into her body slightly, molding him to her. Draco's tongue snaked out and traced her ear lobe, coxing a moan from her. He even nibbled the piece of flesh, causing her to shift her body. It took her a second later to realize what was going on before she shut up, biting her tongue and pressing her lips together tightly.

The blonde gorgeous boy smirked, giving a small noise of amusement.

Draco's hands left her arms, and slithered down her neck, tingling her skin, all the way down to her toes. His skillful fingers kept moving, from her neck, which he lovingly bit, down to her hips, where they tried to snake into her sweats elastic band.

Using the strength she could muster, she muttered something that made him stop.

"Move along Malfoy, I'm not your toy. Go find Parkison, she'll want a lay soon."

What Ginevra Weasley that night did not expect, was for Draco Malfoy's hand to squeeze her hip in a manor of effect, the other to cup her cheek softly, and his warm sensual voice to quake her body.

"Anata ga suki." He whispered in her ear.

Before she knew it, he kissed her lips softly, tugging her bottom lip aggressively, and soon he had disappeared without a sound. Ginny slid down the wall half way, her skin feeling the beating of her filled heart, and her throat dry from what had just happened. Yet frustration grew in her, how dare he.. he touched her in such a way.. And what the hell did he say to her, it defiantly was a foreign language.

Her tongue swirled around in her mouth, then swallowed dryly, feeling bubbles in her throat. Groaning at her naivety and her willingness to Malfoy, she only hoped he wouldn't throw this around the school. Standing weakly on her feet, she gathered her dirty robes, and quickly jogged to her Tower, not wanting another encounter with a certain Slytherin.

* * *

It had been an odd sleep. But getting over the fact Draco Malfoy wasn't going to run into her dorm, Ginny covered a pillow over her head and snoozed. Ruffled hair and sleepy eyes had glared at her dorm mates, when they awoke her that Sunday morning, asking if she wanted some toast. They soon remembered the sentence: "Sunday: Bad Ginny- Other days of the week: Good Ginny." Really, Ginny thought it was clever. But that was just the beginning of her day. Oh, the day went on, and her temper tried to hold on to. But it seemed once Malfoy had found her in the Library, studying furiously, his tongue would not hold. Ginny had her temper on full blast, and most of her books had either 'magically hit' or 'whacked' the blonde repeatedly. Draco's fun didn't end there of course..

Her hair was as hot as her mood, those warm chocolate eyes were melting in frustration, and her books, quills, and last inkbottle were clutched to her chest tightly. After deciding to listen to the Librarian, pick up her books and stop beating the Slytherin, she took off before he could growl.

Ginny knew fairly well he'd find her, he always did. It'd just be a matter of time, curses, kisses, punches, and growls to come. Too bad he was-

She shrieked, her body falling backwards, objects thrown out of her arm, and she lurched into a pair of arms. The red head opened her eyes, afraid and dumbly knowing who had caught her. She sighed, her eyes gazing into a pair of grey irises. The problem wasn't that. It was that her inkbottle had shattered all over the floor; ink everywhere- Draco slipped pulling her down with him.

Into the ink.

Thankfully no one was around.

Over the summer, Harry taught her a Muggle way of exercise. And this simply was doing "Push-ups." You would have the tips of yours toes on the ground, your arms straight to the ground (you'd look like a scalene triangle, he told her) and using your hands you'd push yourself down and up. Much of this had her able to beat her brothers better and save herself from falling face first into ink. Too bad Draco was with her.

The blonde sat next to her, out of the ink, but his hands weren't. He wasn't mad at all; in fact his eyes were glittering madly. He was so easy to love, and so damn irresistible-

Whoa, okay, no he wasn't!

**SMACK!**

"I'm sorry, Weaselette. But your sexy bum was in the air, and I had to give it a piece of my mind."

Blushing, not wanting to look at him, she rolled over and off the ink. Her uniform, mostly her chest, was covered in blue ink. Thank Merlin for magic. But as she checked herself with her hands, Draco watching closely, her hands reached her butt.. Which seemed to have a large blue hand print on it. Turning to face him, she hissed at him, and whipped her hand out.

**SMACK!**

A now, dark blue, handprint was on his right cheek. Little bits of pink surrounding the print, showing how much it hit him hard. Instead of unleashing his anger, he unleashed his laughter. Draco Malfoy, with a handprint on his face, had his head back and was laughing loudly, letting it echo in the halls. Maybe it was how he didn't get mad at her, how he drew her attention to him, how he seemed interested not just in her body but her personality, or maybe it was how he surprised her a lot- and she bloody loved it: She found herself standing up, bent over slightly over his face, her body facing his back, and kissed him hard on the lips.

Her now soft and inky fingers held the sides of his cheeks, a finger rested on his chin. His hair was out of the way, thanks to gravity and she was able to miss some of his clean hair with her dirty hands. His lips were cool yet tinted with heat, it was now Fall after all, and cold air did seep through the castle. Ginny's body brought her to her knees, and her lips demanded more of this mint tasting Slytherin.

Draco's hand, wiped ink on his robes, came up and wrapped into her hair, pulling her mouth to his. Their lips moved at a fast pace, as if they haven't kisses in years, and the noises of the snogging repeated off the walls in the corridor.

His lips rested under hers, and they moved softly, making her shiver.

"Devilish, Weaselette. But I've got class."

Still to this day, Ginny had no idea how he did it.

Malfoy had flipped up, quickly pressed her to a wall, bit her neck, and was a swirl of robes down the hallway in a matter of seconds. The well-kissed red head Prefect sighed heavily, as if trying to breathe for the first time. She had no idea what she was doing, why she felt this way, and why he had such a.. magic over her.. But she knew she bloody liked it.

Ginny Weasley groaned.

She just snogged a Malfoy, in damn daylight.

And she liked it.

Her brothers were going to have a fit.

* * *

Ginny stood outside by the frozen lake, a pair of size seven Muggle skates in her gloved hands. Using her money she earned over the summer, she bought herself new winter clothes, along with a warm black winter cloak (green embroideries on the hems all over). Ever since she remembered it, her father loved Muggles, and this was something he made his family grow into: Ice-skating. It had been hard at first, trusting a pair of boots on sharp metal on ice. But it seemed well worth it, now able to do special twirls and spins she learned from watching some Muggles. She inhaled the chill air, enjoying the cold frosty air sucking into her lungs

A simple and odd pleasure.

Suddenly, something knocked off her white toque, which had been on her red head of soft curls.

"Malfoy, you ass."

He grinned, watching the Weasley pick up her hat and turn around with a glare set on her face.

"Ah, come off it. That's not the only thing that should come off."

Her face flushed and she spun around, mumbling about prats with blonde icky hair.

* * *

The Prefect sighed, shaking her head of red tresses, wondering how she even got into this mess. Okay, so he threw a few snowballs as she put on her skates, and she threw one of the blades at him, telling him to bugger off. But Malfoy didn't have to start asking her and insulting her about Muggle's winter ideas- she personally loved them. The thing was he came too close to her; she'd hit him, and kept hitting him. And now she sat on the snow, a green handkerchief over her eyes, and tape (she had no idea why he had spell-o-tape with him) around her wrists in front of her. Still, she kept smirking as she heard him grumbling: ("Damn girl, still smiling even though I've got her tied up and blindfolded.")

"Even the good girls, get duck taped and hog tied." She stated.

"I'm not hog tying you! And I didn't duck tape you.. I just taped you and I'm holding you against your will."

"Not the way I see it ("You can't even see."), you _looove_ me, Malfoy. That's why you must bind me down, and ravish me here in the snow.. how Slytherinish, maybe I add." She sang.

What she didn't see was him blush furiously in the cool afternoon, and the way he couldn't keep his smile down. This disappeared of course, once he cleared his throat loudly, getting her unfocused attention.

"Shut up, Weaslette- I want to show you something- and you can't laugh."

Ginny sighed, "Don't drop your pants then."

Draco growled and she snickered at the direction the sound came from.

* * *

White milky skin with rosy cheeks, cinnamon glittering iris's, full lips stretched into a contagious grin, and a beautifully shaped woman in a Gryffindor scarf, mittens and black cloak. This was the image that stepped into the Gryffindor common room later that night, the same one that ignored her brother's loud voice, and the one who walked up the Girl's staircase without a care in the world. Ginny's day had been Gran Dan bloody fantastic. Malfoy hadn't ruined it at all, he made it better, and the best day of her life she could even say.

What the sneaky Head boy wanted to show her was the Unicorns in the forbidden forest, something he said Hagrid had mentioned, and he checked out. Oh, but sure it was a common sight for her, it was Hogwarts after all, and she'd seen the creatures before. But Draco Malfoy showed her, the Slytherin King. He even made her laugh till she fell over, but not on purpose of course. A little unicorn had wandered away from the group surrounding them in a little notch, and had come right close to the blonde man.

But it had a playful side to it, something Draco wasn't in during that time. The white glossy creature nibbled his dragon-gloved fingers, and then tugged them off. Seeing as how Mr. Malfoy didn't bring his evil wand, he had to chase the creature around because Ginny was laughing too hard to help.

After of course she shrieked and ran, which was down right hard in the middle of winter, away from the mockingly angry Draco.

This ended in teasing slaps, faint kisses, snowballs, a broom closet on the way inside of Hogwarts, and a moving staircase as well. Amazingly Ginny made it into her dorm by twelve a.m. on the button. Not like she cared, she was with the Head boy, he had power, plus he was snogging her half the bloody time.

Not like she minded.

The red head's teeth chattered, and she wondered impishly if maybe she should take a warm bath. Maybe using the clover green bubbles, and the sparkling water glitter in the tub- this of course had her towel and clothes along with herself out the portrait.

What she didn't expect was to hear banging of objects against walls, short angry yells, and fists pounding into walls. The prefect bathroom was over twenty feet away, and Ginny didn't think it would hurt to use her Prefect power and check out the noise. Gently placing her belongings beside the doorframe, she slipped her new willow wand out of her back pocket. Her milky hand reached the oval doorknob, and turned it softly.

The classroom door creaked open, her breath hitching in fright at the sound, as if nails to a black board. Once she had completely opened the door, pitch black surrounding her, she whispered to her wand. The wood glowed into a bright cream light, softly brightening things around her. Another thing she didn't expect at that hour was to see a Seventh year boy, with almost white hair, sitting in a corner, his Hogwarts badge glinting in the faint light.

_Head Boy __  
__Slytherin_

It couldn't be..

"Draco?"

A loud angry voice echoed furiously around her, frightening her, her heart skipped a few beats. She had never in her life heard such a voice, with so much hatred and passion in it, focus on her.. Her wand even dropped to the floor with a clatter.

**"GO AWAY!"**

* * *

Heh.. one chapter to go and a pretty nice ending extra for ya too.. Say thank you JaimiisaHolly XD

**_Jaimiisaholly (c)_**


End file.
